Vegeta in the Care Bear World
by KuroiNoRyu
Summary: Bulma gets mad at Vegeta, and sends him to...the Care Bear world?! Oh, the humanity! Will Vegeta survive? Read (and review while you are at it!) to find out!
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Care Bears (and I am glad I don't) or dbz.

Writers note: Well, I didn't know very many Care Bear names or colors so, if you do, and a lot of the names and colors I give them aren't right…deal with it!

Bulma walks through the door yelling at Vegeta, who was following close behind ignoring her remarks. Bulma whirls around, "Vegeta, are you even listening to me?!" 

Vegeta grins, "What did you say woman?"  Then he walks out the door so as not to hear her yell at him anymore than he already has.

Bulma sighs, "Baka, for once I wish he would listen to me…" Then walks into her bedroom, and sits on her bed, looking at her closet. "Hmm…how can I get Vegeta to listen to me? ...The DragonBalls!" She smiles devilishly, "I was going to wish for something better but…this is good enough." Bulma grabs all seven DragonBalls, and gets Trunks. "Honey, want to take a trip to Goten's house?

Trunks jumps up and down, "Okay! Let's go! Hurry Mommy…er Mom." 

Bulma walks into her room and picks up the DragonBalls. Then Trunks and Bulma walk out of the house and step into Bulma's capsule car. Trunks looks at the DragonBalls, and then his mom, "…what are those for?"

Bulma smiles, "We are going to play a little joke on you r father."

"…What kind of joke are we going to play on dad?" Trunks looks at he obviously confused.

Bulma stops the capsule car, "We're here."

"…This isn't Goten's house! I'm gonna go home." Trunks starts to fly off

           "No, Trunk…ummm…you can have a wish. Only if you stay."

Trunks comes down to the ground. "Really, anything I want?"

Bulma smiles, "Just as long as you don't tell you r father about this."

"Okay!"

Bulma summons the eternal dragon. The dragon makes his entrance, and asks for the first wish. "What are your wishes, so that I might return to my fiery layer." 

"Dragon grant my wish, and put Vegeta in the lad of the Care Bears."

The dragon gets a sweat drop. "…As you wish…it is done"

 ~Back at the Capsule Corp. House~

Vegeta is finally done training, and walks into the house, then starts glowing, and appears in a colorful world on the clouds. "…Where the heck am I?!" He looks around to see building with hearts and happy stuff on them. "…This has got to be a BAD dream…everything is too happy…" Vegeta looks down, "What the heck are you?"

A small pink bear looks up at him. "My name is share bear, and I'm a care bear." 

"…get away from me pink freak" Vegeta kick Share Bear away, and the little bear falls off the cloud. Vegeta smiles as he hears the bear screaming.

Well, that's it for now…


	2. The Attack

Vegeta looks over 

Vegeta looks over and smiles as he sees the pink bear splat on the ground, "Humph, I thought there would be more blood than that." Vegeta feels a light tug on his leg, and looks down. Only to see a blue bear looking up at him, "What the hell are you supposed to be?"

"My name is Happy Bear, I am the leader of care bears."

Vegeta looks in disgust, "God, there are more of you?! Vegeta steps back.

"That was not a very nice thing to say, and yes, there are more of my bears."

Vegeta kicks the little bear, "Get the heck away from me you little freak." Vegeta backs away. "Now, how the hell do I get out of this place…"? Vegeta looks around and sees the little bear running back for reinforcements. "Hahaha…coward." Vegeta looks around, noticing that this is not his real world he decides to explore this 'happy place.' After a few moments of exploration, he finds the bear from earlier standing in front of him, "What the hell do you want…" Standing behind the pink bear are hundreds of colorful bears. "My God…"

"We have come for you Vegeta,' said the pink leader of the bears, 'to get revenge." All of the bears behind him start chanting, "revenge." 

Vegeta laughs, and powers up. "Dou you really think you can defeat me?" Vegeta blows up a few of the care bears as the rest watch in horror at all of the blood. 

The care bear leader shrieks, "RETREAT!" and all of the care bears scatter across the clouds, hiding from Vegeta. 

"Humph, so I guess I shall have to take you out one by one…" Vegeta walks around blowing up the all care bears he can find. "Damn it, I can't feel their energy…." After many hours of searching for the small creatures, Vegeta decides to blow up the whole city. 

Meanwhile hiding in a dark corner Happy Bear spreads word to all of the care bears, to attack Vegeta. Just as Vegeta prepares for an attack, and all of the care bears pop out of their hiding places, and yell, "CARE BEAR STARE!!!" And a rainbow of colors, hearts, and flowers, and other happy thing shoot from the sign on their stomachs, and block Vegeta's attack. 

Vegeta dodges the attacks coming near him, "Where the hell did they get those kinds of powers…no matter, I'm still much stronger." While the care bears still try to regain energy after the last attack, Vegeta blows them all up. "Haha, that was too easy,' Vegeta looks around at the bloodbath, 'haha." Vegeta land on the clouds to get a better view at what he has done. But, one of the care bears caught Vegeta off guard, and touched his leg, "What the hell do you think you are doing?" And with that, Vegeta steps or the bear's head crushing it.

"Humph, that's what you get for touching Vegeta." Vegeta suddenly feels him self being lifted into the air, then find himself in his own world, looking directly at Trunks, and Bulma, "How in the hell did I end up here?" 

Bulma looks at Vegeta's leg, "What happened?"

Vegeta looks down at the pink heart "tattoo" on his leg, "Aaaahhhh! WHAT DID THOSE FREAKS DO TO ME?!?!"

Bulma and Trunks fall over laughing.

Vegeta looks at them, "stop laughing, atop it or I will blow your heads off!' It gets silent. "…I'll never be the same." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There ya go folks, the reason why Vegeta never wears shorts, in public.


End file.
